My Little Boy
by promisemelove
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Carlisle and his son, Edward. AH.
1. Eye To Eye

So this won't be a series. It'll be a collection of one shots I'll add to as time goes on. But the characters referenced are the same, meaning it's still the same story. It will jump all over the place in terms of time but I'll set the scene before each chapter. All characters are human. Most of this is just Daddy Carlisle/Teen Edward moments. In this first one shot, Edward is fifteen.

* * *

Edward walks down the stairs as his father sets down the last of their dinner on the table. The fifteen year old practically throws himself into a seat and slouches back.

"Hey bub," Carlisle says, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Hungry?"

"I guess," Edward mutters, pulling away from his dad. Carlisle settles down into his own seat and they start eating. "Going out after dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"Just places."

"Edward," Carlisle says, giving him a Look.

"God, do you have to know everywhere I go?"

"Yes, you're my son."

"Fine, a group of us are going to the beach."

"It's too cold for the beach, you're going to get sick."

Edward rolls his eyes. "It's not that bad."

"I think you should just stay home."

"I'm going out." Edward shoves a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

Carlisle sighs, trying to pick his battles. "Who are you going with?"

Another eye roll. "Jasper, Garrett…"

"Those boys are seniors, aren't they?"

"So?"

"You're a freshman."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're just a kid."

"I'm not a kid, Dad," Edward says, slamming his fork down. "I'm fifteen years old!"

"I know that, you just turned fifteen. And they're eighteen and college bound. They're into stuff I know you're not ready for."

"There we go again. I'm too young, I'm just a kid…I'm not a little boy anymore!"

"Edward…"

"I'm going out." Edward jumps up and grabs his jacket. Carlisle sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Be back by curfew."

"Ugh!" Edward storms out the door, slamming it shut behind him. At all of fifteen, he was five foot five, still growing every day. His reddish brown hair was currently growing a little long on top, constantly covering his eyes. He recently had gotten both of his ears pierced, which upset his father.

Most people assumed that him and his father lived like two bachelors. Two guys, all on their own, women coming in and out, eating nothing but T.V dinners and takeout. Yet that was the furthest thing from the truth. His father was so protective, sometimes it felt suffocating. He had a curfew, which none of his friends did, his dad was always checking up on him, never knocked, always fussed over him. His dad still called him by those stupid embarrassing nicknames that he said he hated. There were days when they got along but others, all they did was argue.

"Yo, Cull!" Garrett pulls up next to Edward on the sidewalk, music blasting from the inside. "You ready?"

"Totally." Edward climbed into the car, glancing back over his shoulder. One of his dad's rules was that he wasn't allowed to drive with his new friends. Not that he listened to it.

"Everyone's meeting us there," Garrett pulls away from the sidewalk and heads towards the beach. "Surprised Daddy let you out to play."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Carlisle doesn't control me."

Soon the two are at the beach and joining their friends. It is a little colder than he thought it would be and he's not dressed for the weather in his ripped jeans and light t-shirt. He shakes it off and sits down with the group, wrapping his arms around himself.

"So my parents are letting me throw a party this weekend," Jasper says. "Best part is, they won't be in town."

"They're letting you throw a party when they're not there?"

"I'm eighteen, they really don't care," Jasper responds.

Carlisle wouldn't even leave Edward alone for the night. When his father has to work nights, his aunt comes and watches him. He couldn't imagine, even at eighteen, his father letting him throw a party unsupervised. He just shrugs and leans back into the sand.

"Are you gonna be able to come," Garrett asks him, casting him a knowing look. Not everyone knew about how protective Carlisle was, Edward did his best to hide it, but had vented to Garrett some, though now he regretted it. He was forever branded by Garrett as a "Daddy's Boy".

"Of course I am."

"Your dad's going to let you?"

"I told you," Edward responds confidentially. "He doesn't control me."

* * *

Carlisle gathers up the dirty dishes and makes his way to the sink. He glances over at the fridge where a picture of him and Edward hangs. It was taken just a few years ago, back when his little boy actually liked to spend time with him, back before he got this huge attitude. Back before he started high school.

Carlisle wasn't ever sure that he wanted children. Med school was his number one priority for a good majority of his life. When he finally made it and started at Forks Hospital, he met Dr. Edward Massen, chief of surgery. He took Carlisle under his wing and the two began hanging out outside work. Soon he met his wife, Elizabeth and their six month old son, Edward Jr. They grew closer, having BBQs and attending Christmas parties. For two years, he was a friend of their picture perfect family. He even grew to love baby Edward.

Then it happened. It was a night like any other at the hospital. Carlisle was about to go home when he heard there had been a bad accident. Not at all out of the ordinary for a hospital, but this one was important: the driver was Dr. Massen, Elizabeth in the passenger side. The two had been hit by a drunk driver and things were looking bad. Despite Dr. Massen being the chief, he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and Elizabeth was on the side that had been struck. Neither made it through the night.

Carlisle felt heartbroken. Sure, he had witnessed many patients die. It was nothing new. But Dr. Massen had become his best friend, Elizabeth was the sweetest woman ever. Not to mention, it left baby Edward orphaned. Not for long, however. Carlisle soon learned that his best friend and his wife had left him their son. Carlisle didn't even have to think about it. He took in the 2 year old and adopted him as soon as he could. Edward was so young, he didn't even realize what was going on. It wasn't long before he was calling Carlisle, "Daddy".

The two were closer than close could be, partners in crime. Edward wanted to everything his daddy did. To Carlisle, it seemed like that was just yesterday. Even when Edward was in middle school, the two were still close. Things didn't change until he started his freshman year. Suddenly he was too cool for his dad. He had long stopped referring to Carlisle as solely "Daddy" but even in junior high, it would slip out often. Carlisle hadn't heard that come from his son's mouth in months. He had an attitude about everything and was constantly arguing with him.

Carlisle knows that he coddles Edward. He knows that maybe there are times when he babies him. But to him, Edward still is a little boy. He doesn't want him to grow up so fast. But there was another part of him that was concerned about his friends. What were seniors doing hanging out with a freshman? He worries that maybe they would get him into some sort of trouble. Edward thinks he's an adult, but he's still a naïve kid.

Carlisle does the dishes and goes into the kitchen, opening up his laptop. The weather is looking terrible and it should rain. He pulls out his phone and calls Edward, only to get his voicemail. He sighs and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Around midnight, Edward walks through the door, soaking wet. It had begun to rain and he had to walk home in it. Garrett had left him for reasons he was too upset to even think about.

"Edward!" Carlisle jumps up from his chair. "Do you know how worried I've been?" He rushes over to him.

"Don't start, Dad." Edward says.

"Your curfew is ten o'clock."

"I said don't start!"

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"I walked home in the rain."

"You should've called me."

"Yeah and then I would've been the pussy who had his dad come and pick him up." Edward rolls his eyes.

"You're grounded, young man."

"Dad!"

"Don't, Edward. You scared me tonight. Not to mention, your attitude has been horrible lately. I've tried to be patient, but you need to remember that I'm the father and you are the child."

"I am not a child! I'm not your little boy anymore! Just stay out of my life!" He storms up the stairs and slams the door shut. He strips off his wet clothes and changes into just a pair of boxers. He gets under the blankets and looks over at his old teddy bear, just sitting on the other side of the bed. Why is this even still here? He pushes the bear off the bed and shuts his eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Carlisle walks into Edward's room the next morning. He sees his son fast asleep. The words from last night echo through his head.

"_I'm not your little boy anymore!"_

It hurt. More than Edward would ever know. Deep down, he knows that Edward his growing up. But no matter what, Edward will always be his little boy. Even if he doesn't want to be.

Carlisle walks over to his bed and lightly shakes him. "Come on Edward, it's time for school." Edward groans and rolls over, so he's facing his father. He's so pale. Carlisle places a hand on his son's forehead, he's burning up. "Bud, you're burning up."

"I feel like crap." He leans over and coughs into his arm. Carlisle goes into his room and comes back with his at home kit. He sticks it in Edward's ear and hears the beep.

"101. Oh baby…" Carlisle mutters, stroking his son's hair. "What hurts?"

"My throat."

"Open for me, please," he reaches into his kit and is surprised when Edward opens his mouth. "That's my good boy." He shines the light in. "Your throat is a little red." Next he checks Edward's ears. "Those are all good. If anything, you probably caught something from being out in the rain all night."

Edward sighs. "No school?"

"No school. And you're spending all day in bed."

"But Dad…"

"No buts. Now lay here, I'll go get you some juice and medicine." Carlisle walks out and goes downstairs. He knows that Edward brought it on himself, but he can't help but feel bad. As a doctor himself, he finds himself needing to coddle Edward even more when he's sick. He just seems so helpless. After getting the juice and some medicine, he goes back up and gives him the medicine first. Edward scrunches up his nose. "I know it's yucky, but it'll help you feel better."

Edward sighs and sips his juice. "Why are you taking care of me?"

"Because you're my son, I'll always take care of you."

"I was awful to you last night."

"That was last night." Carlisle kisses his forehead and he sighs. "Edward, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Something. You've had a real attitude for months now."

"You're always treating me like a little kid," Edward confesses. "I'm not a baby anymore."

Carlisle sighs. "I know. But it's hard, Edward. You're all I have. Not to mention, the world's a dangerous place."

"It's not that dangerous."

"Ed, you are so blind to certain things."

"And so are you," Edward retorts with a scoff.

"Edward, you're so stubborn. Sometimes, I feel like you'd try to convince me the sky was orange if I told you it was blue. You're so spiteful, too. And I don't want you getting hurt."

Edward bites his lip. "You hate my friends."

"I don't hate them, but I don't like them, no. They don't seem to be good guys. Though, I do admit that I haven't given them much of a chance." Edward mutters something he doesn't understand. "What was that?"

"You were right."

"What happened?"

"Last night, they wanted to steal beer. And I told them I didn't want to, I didn't even want to drink. So they called me a pussy and Garrett wouldn't drive me home."

Carlisle sighs and pulls Edward into his arms. For the first time in forever, Edward doesn't pull away. He wraps his arms around his father and buries his head in his chest. "I'm sorry baby boy, but you know you did the right thing."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still branded as a loser."

"If they were your real friends, they wouldn't care."

"Not this speech."

"It's true." Carlisle kisses his temple. "You are a great boy and anyone would be lucky to be your friend."

"That's such a dad answer."

"It's the truth." Carlisle strokes his cheek. Edward sighs, feeling strangely content like this. "Now, anything else I should know about? Any girls?"

"No Dad, no girls are interested in me."

"That's surprising. Always thought you'd have to beat them off with a stick."

Edward's pale face blushes. "Dad." Carlisle chuckles.

"I know you're getting older, but I still want you to talk to me about stuff. I'm here for you."

Edward bites his lip. "Promise you won't freak out about it?"

"I can't promise I'll be perfect, but I will be there for you."

"I just…I want to be your little boy because I miss this…but I want independence…"

"I know, it's a hard age." Carlisle kisses his head. "But we'll figure it out together." He reaches down and picks up his teddy bear, putting it in his son's arms. "I love you, bub."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Daddy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I know I'm grounded but can we watch a movie?"

Carlisle grins. "Of course we can, bub." He grabs Edward's laptop and opens it to Netflix. Edward chooses an Adam Sandler movie and snuggles deeper into his father. Throughout it, he's coughing and sniffling, but clinging to his daddy the whole time. Half way through, he notices Edward's shivering and pulls back the covers a little. "Bub, you need to change into some jammies."

Edward groans. "Dad."

"You're freezing."

"But I never wear pajamas."

"Well you need to, go on." He pauses the movie as Edward gets up and walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before getting back in bed. "That's my boy." Carlisle wraps the blankets around him and puts the thermometer back in his ear. "It's still the same as it was before. Luckily you have the whole weekend to relax and get better."

"Am I gonna have to go to the doctor's?"

"I don't think so. I'll be here to take care of you."

"Dad, don't you have to work?"

"I'll manage it. If anything, I'll have your aunt come by and watch you for a bit."

Edward sighs. "I don't need someone to watch me."

"You're sick."

"I can take care of myself."

"Edward, why are you so adamant on not needing help?"

"Because I'm fifteen."

"Yes, fifteen. You are still a kid. Trust me, you don't want to grow up so fast."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't. You should still have fun and be fifteen. But it's okay to need people." He sighs and plays with the ear of his bear, causing Carlisle to kiss his head. "You don't have to grow up all at once."

"I guess you're right," Edward mumbles.

"Now why don't you take a nap? It'll help you feel better." His son nods and buries his head deep into his chest. Carlisle rubs his back until he finally falls asleep.

* * *

So this was the first one, hope you enjoyed it. Working on the next one right now. I do have a few ideas but if you have an idea for one, just let me know.


	2. Tough Love

Plot for this one…Carlisle is known for coddling and babying Edward and normally it bothers his son. But when Edward gets drunk for the first time and he expects the same treatment, he's in for a huge wakeup call. Takes place a month after the last one shot.

* * *

Edward walks into the party, already feeling confident. He had told his dad that he was going to the library to study, only to be picked up by Jasper a few minutes later. While things still weren't all that good between him and the guys, they were still inviting him to parties and stuff.

Yo Cull!" Garrett says with a smirk. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure." Garrett reaches behind the table and hands him a beer. "I don't drink beer."

"Oh come on Cull, don't be such a pussy." Garrett says, giving him a knowing look. "You do still want to hang out with us, don't you?"

Edward bites his lip as he opens the can and takes a sip. God, it's so nasty. He's never tried beer before and wishes he never had. But he forces a smile and takes another big gulp. Garrett smacks him on the back.

"That's my boy."

The party goes on and Edward finds himself drinking more and more. But it's helping him adjust to the crowd. Even the cute girls are finally approaching him, senior girls. It's like it doesn't matter that he's a freshman in this moment. All he was, was just another young adult at this awesome party.

"So I've seen you around," a girl is saying as they sit on the deck outside. "But we don't have any classes together."

"Oh, I uh, I'm in AP classes," Edward stutters out.

"Really, which ones?"

"English, History and Math."

"Wow, heavy course load." She grabs his hand. "Maybe you need some help mellowing out."

"M…maybe." Edward internally curses himself for stuttering as the blonde makes his way to his lips. Suddenly, he doesn't feel so good. He pulls away and ends up puking all over the garden below him. The blonde makes a face and jumps up.

"Ew, just ew." She runs back into the house and Edward leans back against the swing. His head is pounding and he suddenly no longer feels cool and put together. He feels sick. He gets up and starts making his way through the crowd of the party. He manages to walk out of the house and start the walk home. He isn't going to dare to ask for a ride. He knows he should call his dad but wants to spare the lecture. After a twenty minute walk, he's making his way through the front door.

"Hey buddy," Carlisle says, looking up from his book. "How was the library?"

Edward just nods and heads for the stairs, ignoring his father's further questioning. Once up in his room, he books for the bathroom, getting sick in the toilet. He can hear his bedroom door opening and soon his father is walking in the bathroom. He kneels next to him. "Bub, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dad," he replies, pushing some of the hair out of his face and flushing.

"You're getting sick…" He sniffs the air. "You smell like booze."

"Dad…"

"Edward Anthony. Where did you really go tonight?"

He sighs. "There was a party…"

"What kind of party Edward?"

"What kind do you think?"

"Edward," Carlisle warns.

"There was beer. And I drank a little."

"How much?"

"Twelve cans."

Carlisle arches his eyebrow. "Okay, get in bed."

"But..."

"No buts, you're going to bed, now."

Edward sighs and walks back into his room. He changes into some sweats before crawling into bed. Carlisle walks in and tucks him in tightly. "Sweet dreams bub." With that, he leaves the room and before Edward know it, he's asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Edward's head is pounding as soon as he opens his eyes. His throat feels like sandpaper and he just wants to hurl.

Welcome to hangover city, population one.

Edward buries his head into his pillow as the door opens. His father enters the room and draws back the curtains, causing light to flood in. Edward groans.

"Come on Edward, time to get up."

"Daddy," Edward whines. "I don't feel good."

"It's called a hangover. Now get up and get dressed, you don't want to be late."

"I'm not going to school like this!"

"I'm not letting you miss school because you chose to get drunk."

"But Dad…" Edward looks over at his father, pouting. His whole life, Carlisle did nothing but baby him, especially when he was sick. What's different about now?

"Now get dressed and meet me downstairs." He turns on his heel and walks out. Edward grumbles and stumbles out of bed. After a quick shower and throwing up once, he changes into some clothes and goes to get aspirin, only to come up empty. He heads downstairs where Carlisle is pouring out cereal.

"Dad, I'm out of aspirin. Do you have any?"

"You're not out, Edward. I took it from you."

"What?"

"You're not getting any until we can have a chat about this. And seeing as I have surgery in an hour and you have school…"

"But Daddy!"

"Don't, Edward. You are to come home directly after school so we can talk about it and then you'll get your aspirin."

Edward glares at him. "You coddle me at every other opportunity you get."

"And maybe I shouldn't, Edward. Look at how you're acting."

Edward just continues to glare at him as he sits down. He barely touches his breakfast before they leave. Carlisle drives him to school, Edward resting his head on the window the whole time. Carlisle does feel bad inside. A huge part of him does just want to drive back and let Edward stay home and rest. But the other part of him knows he can't let this happen again. It's time for some tough love. He pulls up in front of the school.

"You're taking the bus home, right?" Edward mumbles yes. "Okay, good. I'll be home around two thirty." He leans over and kisses his son's head. "I love you bub."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you too." He gets out of the car with his still pounding head and goes into the school. The minute he does, he wishes he could just bury his head in the sand. For some reason, everyone's being extra loud today.

"Yo Cull." Edward looks up from his locker to see Garrett. "Where'd you run off to last night?"

"Oh I uh, had to head home."

"I probably would've if I had thrown up all over Bree."

"I…I didn't throw up on her," Edward stutters.

"No maybe not on her, but by her. God, she was so grossed out."

Edward begins to feel flush. "She told you?"

"Dude, she told everyone," Garrett smirks. "Someone can't handle his alcohol."

Edward just shuts his locker, winces and starts to head off to class.

"And to think," Garrett calls out. "We were giving you a second chance!" Edward bites down on his lip. "You can forget about hanging out with the big boys anymore. It's clear we made a big mistake, Daddy's boy!"

Between the taunting and his pounding head, Edward just wants to sit down and cry, something he hasn't done in so long. He just continues to run off to class, where he knows he can escape the seniors. He sits in the back row and tries his best to hide how he's feeling. No one's looking at him anyway. He doesn't bother taking notes, one day won't kill him. All he can think about is the guys. How could he have been so stupid to think that they would really be his friends? And how could his dad force him to come here? Not that Carlisle would know that this would even happen. He didn't think that Edward still hung out with them.

_Another thing to make him hate me._

After the first few classes, Edward feels ready to just go back to sleep. He makes his way to the cafeteria. As soon as he steps in, it's a giant trigger. It's hitting all of the senses at once. Everyone is being so loud and the smells are waffering into his mouth, making him gag. He turns on his heel and starts to walk out, only to run into a girl.

"Oh my God!" She exclaims, with a disgusted look on her face. He looks up and realizes it's Bree, the girl from last night. "Gosh, I guess freshmen can't hold their beer or watch where they're going."

Edward's face turns bright red and he looks away. "I…I'm sorry…last night I…it was the first time I…"

"The first time you got drunk?" She laughs. "Yeah, that's sweet. I remember that time of my life."

"Who told you I was a freshman?" He asks her, still looking at the ground.

"I figured it out between that loser haircut and your puking." Bree starts to walk by him, purposefully bumping into him. "Daddy's boy." She lets out an evil laugh and walks over to her friends. Edward bolts out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. After getting sick, he sinks down onto the floor and buries his head in his hands, the tears falling down his face. He just wants to go home…he just wants his daddy.

After a while, he gets back up off the floor and goes out the door. He walks over to his locker and grabs his backpack before making his way out the door. Sure, he could go to the nurse and ask for them to call his dad, but he probably wouldn't come.

_Your dad hates you. And he should. You screwed up big time._

* * *

Carlisle walks out of the locker room, changed into his street clothes. Fellow surgeon, Esme Platt, is just walking in, a purse thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey Esme," he says with a smile.

"Carlisle, how are you doing?"

"Alright, just about to head home."

"Lucky you," she says with a playful smirk. "How's Edward doing?'

Carlisle sighs. "He went out to a party and got drunk last night."

Esme arches an eyebrow. "Seriously? Little Edward?"

"He's fifteen, now," Carlisle bites his lip. "I sent him to school, with no aspirin."

"I don't blame you."

"So you don't think it was too far?"

"No." Esme sighs and sits down on a bench. "Carlisle, you're a great dad. But you do have a tendency to coddle Edward. He needs a little tough love to keep him from doing this again."

"I just hate seeing him so sick."

"He'll be fine. Just go home and give him a long talk."

"I plan on it. Have good night, Esme."

"You too, C."

Carlisle drives home and walks through the door. It's still a little early, so he doesn't expect Edward to be home. Then he hears soft crying from upstairs. He goes upstairs and into Edward's room, where he finds his son laying face down on his bed.

"Edward, what are you doing home?" He sits down on his bed and puts his hand on his back. Edward looks up, his face red and puffy.

"G…go away."

"Bub." He pulls him up and puts an arm around him. "What's wrong?"

"What do you care?" Edward snaps.

"Edward, why wouldn't I care?"

"Because you sent me to school like this!" Edward winces and holds his head.

Carlisle sighs. "Bub, I just wanted to teach you a lesson. You can't go out and get drunk without any consequences."

"Yeah, well there are plenty of those."

"Bub, what happened?"

"I felt horrible all day. And then Garrett called me out…"

"Garrett? You two are still friends?"

Edward bites his lip. "Um…yeah. Jasper, too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They gave me a second chance."

"Gave _you _a second chance?! Edward, they're the ones that were jerks to you!" Edward winces and holds his head. "Sorry."

"Well it doesn't matter. We're really not friends anymore. And then I ran into this girl from last night…" Edward trails off.

"Did you…I mean…was there…" Carlisle trails off, not knowing what to say or think. He's not sure if he's ready for his son to be dealing with…that.

"No, Dad, it didn't go anywhere. We didn't even kiss, because when we were about to, I threw up. She was making fun of me today, too. It was just too much, between that, the hangover and you hating me…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Carlisle holds up a hand. "What makes you think that I hate you?"

"Because you're punishing me."

"Edward, have I punished you before?" Edward nods. "And did I ever, ever hate you?" Edward bites his lip and shakes his head. "When I punish you, it's not because I don't love you. It's because I do and I don't want you to make the same mistakes." He pushes back some of Edward's hair. "You're my baby boy, my bub. I'm always gonna love you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He pulls his son onto his lap and holds him close. "Now, we need to talk about what happened?"

"I won't ever drink, ever again."

"That's good to hear. But you also lied to me, something that is never okay." Edward sighs. "You're grounded."

"For how long?"

"Three weeks."

Edward sighs. "Not that it matters. I don't have any friends, anyway."

"Buddy, you're going to make friends, ones your own age, ones that won't take advantage of you and will like you for who you are." Edward just buries his head into his father's shoulder and Carlisle strokes his hair. "I think you can take your aspirin now." Carlisle sets his son down, causing him to whimper. "I'll be right back, baby boy." He gets up and goes into the bathroom. After grabbing the medication, he walks back out to his son and sits down, giving it to him. Edward takes it and then holds his arms back up to his dad, like he used to when he was little. Carlisle smiles and sits with his son, pulling him back on his lap. "Glad you're still small enough for me to do this."

"I'm not small," Edward mutters.

"Yes you are, you're still growing." Carlisle kisses his cheek. "My baby boy."

"I love you, Daddy," Edward says.

"I love you too, bub."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a haircut?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it's loserish."

"Who told you that?"

"Bree, the girl I was hanging out with."

"Your hair is fine," Carlisle says. "And I'll take you to get it cut when it's your choice, not driven by some little bit…not nice girl."

Edward sighs and buries his head deeper in his father's shoulder. "I think you should just give me plastic surgery. I look like a freak."

"Hey, look at me." Edward doesn't move so Carlisle takes his face into his hands. "You are an incredibly handsome boy."

"You're my dad, you have to say that."

"No I don't." Carlisle strokes his son's cheek. "You are perfect."

Edward sighs. "I want to transfer schools."

"It'll blow over, you'll see." Edward moves his head back to his dad's shoulder. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese?"

"Sounds like a plan." He kisses Edward's head. "Why don't you change into some comfy jammies and I'll get started."

Edward gets up and heads to the dresser. "You're always way too nice to me when I get grounded."

"Would you prefer what I was like earlier?"

"I'm good."

Carlisle chuckles. "Get changed, bub." And with that, he walks out the door. He starts on some mac and cheese and a few minutes later, Edward is walking downstairs, holding his teddy bear. He looks so sweet as he curls up on the couch. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Good." He buries himself into the pillows. "My head really hurts."

"Just relax. I'll bring you a cold compress." Carlisle grabs one from the freezer and brings it over, placing it on his head. After awhile, the dinner is done and Carlisle brings it over. The two eat and talk for a bit. By the end of it, Edward has some stuff on his face. Carlisle grabs a napkin and starts wiping his face.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Dad."

"What?"

"Not a little boy."

"My little boy," he says affectionately, pinching his son's cheek lightly.

* * *

So the next one, things will be a little different. It's going back to when Edward is 8. It'll also be in first person point of view, I struggle writing in third person, though it'll still be written in present tense. Like I said, I have a few ideas for some of these one shots but if you have any ideas, let me know.


	3. Adjustments

Set when Edward was 8 years old. Carlisle has dated since adopting Edward, but he's never introduced them to his son. Now he finally is. Edward is excited until his friend convinces him otherwise. How will this go?

These one shots will now be written in first person, as I said in the last one.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

"Bub, can we talk?" I ask my son. He looks up from his Legos.

"Sure Daddy." I sit on the couch and he hops up next to me. "So lately, I've been seeing a new friend," I explain.

"Like Miss Esme?"

"A little different. We've been going on dates."

Edward wrinkles his nose. "Do you kiss?"

I laugh. "Yeah buddy, we do."

"Ewwww! Daddy you have cooties now!"

"No, I don't Edward," I say with a grin. He's so sweet and innocent. "Her name is Jane and she's coming over tonight to have dinner with us."

"Okay."

Okay? I've been nervous to bring it up. I know it's hard for kids to meet their parents' new boyfriend or girlfriend, I read a lot about it. I wouldn't be bringing Jane by unless I thought she was special. The only thing that seems to phase Edward is the kissing.

"Alright then, she'll come over at six. You'll be home from Brady's by then."

"Do you have to fix people today, Daddy?" Edward asks.

"I do."

"And are you going to make them all better?"

"I'm gonna try."

"Good."

**Edward's P.O.V**

I sit with Brady outside, playing with army guys.

"Bam, bam! You're dead!" Brady yells.

"No! You are!" I shout back.

"This is boring," Brady drops his army guy. "Wanna go play video games?"

"Sure." We get up and go back into the house. "My Daddy's bringing a friend over tonight."

"Miss Esme?"

"No, Jane. He says they've been dating."

Brady sighs. "Oh no."

"What?"

"When daddies date, they stop paying attention to you."

"That's not true," I tell him.

"Uh huh, he says as he picks up a game. "When my mommy and daddy got a divorce and Daddy started dating Chloe, he stopped paying any attention to me."

I bite down on my lip. "Daddy says I'm his buddy."

"You will be, until Jane steals him from you."

"I don't want her to steal my daddy!"

"Then you have to scare her off."

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I pick Edward up from Brady's and can instantly sense that something is off. He's being oddly quiet and won't tell me much about his playdate. As soon as we get home, he heads upstairs. I follow and go into his room.

"Hey bub, you okay?" I ask. He nods. "You're being quiet."

"So?"

"Normally you're a little chatter box. Did you and Brady fight?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Mad at me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"You'd tell me if you weren't?"

"Of course."

I sigh, deciding not to push. "Okay. I'm making fettuccini alfredo for dinner."

"'Kay."

"I love you, bub."

"Love you too."

I kiss his head and go downstairs. Halfway through making dinner, the doorbell rings. I wipe my hands on a rag and walk to the door. I smile when I open it and see Jane on the other side.

"Jane." I kiss her cheek.

"Hey babe." She walks in and takes off her coat. Jane is a little younger me, by about five years or so. We met at the gift shop in the hospital. She was visiting her friend who had just had a baby, I was buying a deck of cards to replace the ones Edward had lost on our last fishing trip. Something just connected between us, we've been dating for the past two months. Not to mention, she's beautiful. From her blonde hair to her blue eyes, though she does like to hide the pretty face behind tons of makeup. She looks around the house. "Wow, you can tell a kid lives here."

I take a moment to glance around. I cleaned earlier, but there are still toys present, pictures of Edward and myself on the walls, along with his artwork. "Well yeah, because he does."

"Where is he?"

"In his room. I'll go get him."

**Edward's P.O.V**

Daddy walks into my room smiling.

"Hey Pumpkin. Jane's here." I just nod and follow him down. She's pretty, I guess. She's wearing a lot more makeup then my auntie does. "Jane, this is my son, Edward. Edward, baby, this is Jane."

She smiles, but not a big one. "Hi, Edward."

"Hi," I mumble.

"Your daddy talks a lot about you."

"Whatever."

"Edward," Daddy says. He doesn't sound happy. I remember what Brady said about scaring her off. I know one thing my auntie likes to hear is that she's really pretty.

"Daddy said you were pretty. I don't think you are."

"Edward Anthony." He definitely does not sound happy now. "Apologize." I don't. "Edward."

"Sorry," I mutter.

"It's fine," Jane replies but her voice changes. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes, let me check on it. Edward, be my nice boy," Daddy says, giving me one of his Looks before leaving the room. It's quiet for a moment. Jane looks around the room and over at a picture of Daddy and me from over the summer.

"I don't like you," I tell her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're mean. You're taking my daddy."

"Look kid, I didn't do anything."

"I think you should leave."

"Okay, I'm getting your dad…" No! She can't get daddy! He'll just have me be nice to her again. I grab her arm and bite it, which causes her to scream. Daddy runs back in.

"What happened?"

"He bit me!" Jane screeches.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

What the hell is going on with my son? Usually Edward is so sweet, especially around girls. He's always hugging my sister and is giving Esme kisses whenever he sees her, he's like a little flirt. I realize he's probably threatened by her and he shouldn't be, but that doesn't excuse how he's acting.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you march right upstairs and stand in the corner."

"No." He stares at me stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Edward, now."

"I don't want a timeout."

"Well then you should've been nicer like I asked you to be," I tell him, trying to keep my voice level. I try not to lose my temper with Edward but at the same time, when he gets in trouble, he gets very stubborn. "Now, go."

"No!" He screams, stamping his foot.

I grab him and pick him up, carrying him upstairs. He screams again and hits my back. "Daddy! Stop! Put me down!"

"Edward, stop hitting me or you'll be in more trouble," I stop in his room and put him down in the corner. "Stay there for eight minutes. Then I'll come back up and we'll talk about what you did." I hate punishing him and I rarely have to put him in timeout. Heck, I probably haven't in a few years. I just don't know what else to do right now, he obviously shouldn't be around Jane right now. He doesn't say another word, he just stares at the corner of the wall with his arms crossed. I leave the room and return downstairs.

"Jane, I am so sorry," I tell her.

"Look Carlisle, maybe tonight wasn't a good idea…"

"He's still adjusting to this and it's hard for him. He's never met anyone that I've dated before, he doesn't have many females in his life…"

"Doesn't excuse it," she says as she briskly cuts me off.

I raise an eyebrow. "It doesn't," I reply slowly. "You're right on that. But don't worry, I'm going to have a talk with him and when you see him again, he'll be better behaved."

"Carlisle, when I found out you had a kid, I was hesitant to go out with you. I gave it a shot, because you seemed like a good guy. This confirmed why I don't want kids and why I don't date guys with them. Most children are little brats."

I feel my muscles tighten and my blood boil. Edward is no angel, but he's the furthest thing from a brat. Sure, his actions weren't the greatest but, still. Who is she to talk about my baby like that? "My son," I tell her sharply. "Is not a brat. He's n eight year old who's daddy has a new girlfriend, it's a scary concept."

"Defend him all you want. I can't do this."

"Then leave."

"You're ending it with me?'

"Yes. No one insults my baby and gets to stick around."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine by me." With that, she grabs her coat and is gone. I run a hand through my hair. I should've known this was a bad idea. No, Edward shouldn't have acted that way but at the same time, something tells me that Jane wasn't going to get along with him, even if he had been good. I should've waited longer. At least I know now.

I go upstairs and into my son's room. He's still standing in the corner, but his arms have dropped, his stubborn face gone, he has tears running down his face. Oh my baby. "Edward," I say as I sit down on his bed. "Come here." He sniffles and walks over slowly before hopping up next to me. "Buddy, you know we don't use violence."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Baby, you're not going to lose me," I tell him.

"Brady says that when daddies get new girlfriends, they stop paying attention to their kids."

I sigh, cursing myself for not thinking about this. I know all about Brady's parents. His mother was complaining the other day that since getting a new girlfriend that he hadn't taken Brady for visits or paid child support. I was stupid for planning a playdate with him the same day as today. I pull him onto my lap. "Baby, I'm not Brady's daddy. Just because I date, doesn't mean I'll stop giving you attention. You're my buddy."

He sniffles. "I don't want a new mommy."

"Baby, you remember how I told you that you were so lucky because you had two daddies, one in Heaven and one on Earth?" He nods. 'Well if Daddy met someone and we got married, you would be even luckier, because you'd have two mommies and two daddies that love them more than anything. What other kid can say that?"

He shrugs. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay baby, you were scared. But know this, you are my baby boy. Remember our story? I chose you and you chose me, we're two very special people and I'm never going to stop wanting you. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." He throws his arms around my neck. I grin and hug him tight as he buries his head into me. "I'll go apologize to Jane."

I bite my lip. "Jane went home."

He pulls off of me and looks at me with his adorable chocolate eyes. "Because of me?"

"No buddy, she wasn't very nice. Daddy sent her home."

"For a time out."

I laugh. "Sort of. But unlike yours, hers is permanent."

"What does that mean?"

"It means forever."

"Okay." He puts his head back on my chest. "If you want to date another girl, that's okay."

"Thank you, bub."

"Are you going to date Miss Esme?"

"No bub, Miss Esme and I are best friends. Like you and Brady."

"Okay. Can we still eat? I'm hungry."

I nod. "Dinner's just about ready anyways. You can help me put on the finishing touches." He grins and I stand up, taking his hand and walking with him downstairs. We go into the kitchen and I put him up on the counter, having him stir the sauce.

"I am so hungry," he says again.

"How hungry are you?" I ask him, a twinkle in my eye as I pour the sauce into pot with the pasta and stir it around.

"I could eat a horse."

"Really?" I ask, taking him into my arms. "I could eat a gorilla."

"Daddy!" He exclaims with a giggle. "You're so silly!"

* * *

So I actually started writing this before pyschovamp left her idea. I do promise to put more Esme in it, I do plan on her and Carlisle ending up together in the future. Thank you to pyschovamp for always reviewing and I hope more will join her soon. I plan to switch to back when Edward is a teen for the next one. I wanted to do this flashback to show what Carlisle referenced in the first one shot. I will mainly keep the age of Edward, 13+ in them. As of now, I still plan on keeping him a teen but there will be ones as he goes off to college and into to the big bad world, one of Carlisle's worst fears.


	4. The Talk

**Want to start off by saying, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with work lately and it doesn't seem like my hours will be lightening up, but I promise to try to not to go so long between updates. **

**Also, by popular demand, I am bringing back the original style of writing. **

**Won't say much about the plot for this one, but Edward is 15, nearing his sixteenth birthday. **

* * *

Edward unlocked the front door to his house with Megan standing behind him. "The driveways' empty," she commented.

"Yeah, my dad's still at work," Edward told her as the two of them walked in.

"He's a surgeon right?"

"Yup." He lead her into the kitchen. "Should we get a snack before we get started?"

"Yeah, I can't focus on history without sugar, weird how that works," she replied with a giggle.

Edward smiled. Megan was one of the prettiest girls in school, at least in his eyes. The two had been paired to do a history project together and agreed Edward's house would be the best place to do it. He thought it was also a plus that his dad wasn't home. Not that he planned on doing anything or like he thought she was into him like that.

The two settled on a classic: Oreos and milk before heading into the den and starting on their project. It was all about the Holocaust, so they were spending a lot of time looking over books and Edward's laptop. After a while, she was dictating and he was typing.

"I hate talking about this stuff," she commented after a while. "It's so depressing."

"I know, not to mention we learn about it time and time again," Edward shut his laptop and put it on the coffee table. "You don't have to be home soon or anything?"

"Nope. I told my mom I could be pretty late, so…" She trailed off, smiling at Edward who arched an eyebrow. "What? You didn't want to…"

"No!" Edward blurted out, a little too loudly, causing Megan to raise hers. He quickly tried to correct himself. "I mean, I did…I do…I just didn't think you would…I mean…"

"Edward?"

"Y..yeah?"

"Shut up." She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

"Cullen, are we still on for tonight?" Esme asked Carlisle as they walked through the parking lot towards their car.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course we are. I'm sure there will be some crappy movie on T.V and I picked up some popcorn."

"Extra butter?"

"As per your request."

Carlisle and Esme had been taking things slowly. The two had known each other for about eight years and when they first met, Esme was engaged, Carlisle just barley dating. Esme's engagement hadn't lasted and Carlisle hadn't met anyone he could ever connect with. Over the past few months though, Carlisle and Esme had found a connection. They had gone on a few dates, but nothing too serious. Edward knew all about it and was going out for the night, which meant that Esme could come over. The plan was a crappy movie and popcorn, though deep down Carlisle was hoping for a little more.

"Is Edward joining us?" Esme asked as she fished out her keys.

"No, he's going to hang out with some new friends he made."

"Oh." Esme smiled. "So we're alone?"

Carlisle smiled back. "We will be."

"I'll be by around seven."

"Perfect, see you then."

After a short drive home, Carlisle was in his driveway. He headed to the door and could see that the lights were off. Odd. Edward said he was bringing a buddy home to study with. Were they not home yet? He pulled out his phone to see if his son had texted him about a change of plans, only to come up short.

He walked into the house and flicked on some lights. "Edward?" He went into the kitchen, no one in there. "Bub?" He walked into the living room. "Are you…" He flipped on the lights to find Edward fixing his hair and a petite redhead beside him, quickly buttoning up her blouse. Books, snacks and Edward's laptop were strewn on the table, but both of the teenagers' faces were beat red. Both of Carlisle's eyebrows raised, suddenly realizing what exactly was going on.

"D…dad," Edward stammered. "Hey. Uh, this is Megan. Megan, this is my dad."

"Dr. Cullen, it's great to meet you." She stood up and removed her hand from her blouse to shake hands with her friend's father, causing the shirt to fall back open, exposing her bra. She blushed harder and finished buttoning.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, not sure what exactly to do. After a while, he finally spoke up. "Megan, it's been great meeting you but it's getting kind of late, time for you to come home, don't ya think?"

"Yeah…I uh…yeah." Megan stumbled and grabbed her things. "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward just nodded. "Right, okay, bye." And with that, she was gone.

Edward stood up, but Carlisle held up a hand. "Sit back down."

"Dad…"

"Edward, I'm not gonna yell, just sit back down."

Edward bit his lip and sat down, Carlisle sitting beside him. "Look Dad, I promise you…I didn't invite her over to…to do _**that**_."

"And what did you invite "your buddy" over to do?"

He sighed. "Dad, I swear, I didn't think it'd be a big deal."

"She's a girl, Edward, I think it's a big deal."

"I didn't plan on anything happening. We were just supposed to do our project."

"So a project lead to her shirt unbuttoned?"

Edward sighed and played with the loop of his jeans. "We were just getting bored with the assignment and then before I knew it, we were making out and then before I knew it, her shirt was unbuttoned. Then you came home."

"And if I hadn't come home?" Carlisle asked, causing Edward's head to shoot up.

"Nothing Dad, I swear. It wasn't going to go that far!"

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. No matter what he wanted to think, his son was not a child anymore. Today just about proved that. He knew that this time, his son's virginity was safe, but he wondered about the next time or the time after that. Edward was still so young and even as the guy, he worried about him doing something before he was ready.

"Bub, listen to me, I trust you a thousand percent. You haven't done anything lately to disprove it."

"But this did?"

"No. I believe you when you say you didn't think it'd go so far and this is as far you'd take it. But one day…"

"Oh God," Edward's eyes widened. "Dad, no."

"Edward, it's time we had the talk."

Edward shook his head. "No, it's not."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle. "Edward, I'm a doctor…"

"You're a surgeon, not a…a…a whatever sex doctors are."

"A gynecologist."

"Exactly."

"I still know how it works. It's time we did this."

Edward stuck his fingers in his ears. "La la la la, I can't hear you."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and pulled away his son's hands. "You think this is easy for me? Okay, believe me, I want to do this even less than you do."

"I highly doubt that," Edward responded with an eye roll of his own.

"Well we're doing it, so come on. Be mature for a minute." Edward just sat there, crossing his arms. "Okay, well I have pamphlets on the mechanics for all of that, so I'll give them to you to read and you can ask me any questions."

"Great, so are we done?"

"No. Now, most of the time when guys have sex, it's just great. We get through it and that's that. But we don't normally think about how it makes us feel on the inside or how the other people think about it."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "So girls think about sex differently?"

"Yes. They are more in tune with their emotions and they normally know right away how they feel about it."

"I could've learned this in health class."

"Well here's something they won't teach you in health, when you're intimate with someone in that way, you're exposing yourself…"

"Well no crap, you're naked."

Carlisle shut his eyes, to prevent himself from rolling them. "I mean, emotionally. You're never more vulnerable until you're in that situation. And then you may get into something that you think you're ready for, when really you're not."

"That won't happen to me, Dad."

"No, it won't." Carlisle looked at his son, lovingly. "Because you need to know that sex means something. Being a virgin, isn't something that you should want to rush out of. You need to know that when you do…you know, have sex…" Carlisle trailed off, still staring at his son, partly seeing his little boy, the other part of him seeing the young man he's becoming, knowing that this conversation was important. "You need to know that it's doing something to your heart and to your self-esteem."

Edward looked at his dad. "So you're saying, I should never have sex?"

"When I'm dead, would probably be an excellent time." Edward rolled his eyes and Carlisle chuckled. "Edward, I want you to do it when you feel that you are ready. But don't do it just as something to do when you're bored because your history project is finished, do it as something to connect to another person, because you matter."

Edward bit his lip. "Are we done?"

"Yes." Carlisle let out a sigh of relief, kind of glad about that. "For now. Do you want some dinner?"

"I think I'm eating at Emmett's."

"Alright."

Edward stood up. "Uh, Dad…thanks."

"You're welcome." Carlisle stood up and hugged his son.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You had to ruin it." But he did hug his father back.

* * *

"This movie is dreadful," Esme said as she sipped her wine.

"It's why I picked it," Carlisle told her with a glimmer of glee in his eye.

The two had settled down an hour earlier after some dinner to watch a Lifetime movie. It had proved to be every bit as terrible as they planned. The popcorn had been passed on and instead the two were drinking wine and having adult conversation, a rarity for Carlisle. While he was a surgeon, it was nice not to discuss work or kids, just about the weather, politics, anything. He wasn't "Dr. Cullen" or "Dad", he was "Carlisle".

"This is nice," Esme said.

"You just said the movie sucked."

"I just mean this, the two of us."

"I know. We've barely had any time together between work and Edward."

"That doesn't bother me, you know," Esme put a hand on his. "Edward comes first."

"I know you get that and I'm grateful. Many women don't."

"I've been in your life for eight years. I love Edward, I would've thought it was odd if he wasn't first with you."

Carlisle looked her in the eyes and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Soon, she was deepening. It wasn't long before Carlisle's shirt was off and Esme's dress was unzipped. The door suddenly swung open.

"Dad?"

Holy de ja vú.

Carlisle shot up and put his shirt back on, as Esme zipped up her dress.

"I thought you said he was out," she whispered.

"He was supposed to be." Carlisle got up and walked into the foyer. "Bub, you weren't supposed to be home for a few hours."

"Yeah well Emmett's mom came home and needed him to help her with something…" He trailed off when he saw Esme stumbling up behind his dad.

"Edward, hey." She smiled at him as she tried to put on her heels. "It's been awhile."

"Like three days."

"Yeah…well…" Esme smiled wider. "I think I heard my cell phone going off, I'm probably being called in." She pecked Carlisle's lips and then Edward's cheek. "I'll see you boys later." She quickly walked out the door.

Edward cocked his eyebrow, accessing the situation. Wasn't this a little much considering the conversation they had just about three hours ago?

"So Dad, were you thinking just now?"

"Edward, enough."

"I mean, because you know sex is a big step emotionally for a relationship."

"Edward Anthony," Carlisle warned, though he was fighting a smile despite the irony.

"I still have those pamphlets you gave me. Do you need to read them to know how the parts work?"

"Do you want me to ground you?"

Edward chuckled and leaned up against the wall. "So…were you and Esme…"

"We are not having this discussion."

"But we had to have it."

"I'm the dad, you're the kid."

"Uh huh."

"It's getting late, isn't it?"

"It's about eight o'clock."

"Don't you have homework?'

"Already done."

"Well then go do something else that doesn't involve having that smug look on your face."

* * *

**So Carlisle is no better than his son, haha. The next one, is going to be a bit more dramatic. It does include some worry and suspense, but there will be the usual father/son love. It'll also probably be a little longer than this one. Like I said in the beginning, I do want to update more. Also, credit to Glee for inspiring the sex talk and this one shot. **


	5. Tragic Birthdays

Edward's eyes flickered open and a grin spread across his face.

It was his birthday, sweet sixteen.

"Fucking finally," he muttered as he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. One thing that sucked about having an early birthday, meant no beach party. It was already too cold to go swimming, not to mention school had just started which meant there were going to be curfews in place (not that he never didn't have a curfew, it was just more lenient in the summer). But they were still going to make the best of it. Edward, Emmett, their new friend Ben and Megan were all going to the movies and then were going to meet Esme and Carlisle for dinner. Megan and Edward had, had a fling going on for a while, but neither were seriously ready to commit to a relationship, they were both still young after all.

"Happy birthday, bub!" Carlisle exclaimed as his son came down the stairs. Edward smiled as his dad pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward replied.

"I can't believe you're sixteen."

"Dad," Edward whined but smiled a bit.

"What? It seems like just yesterday I was potty training you."

Edward turned red. "You find a way to embarrass me at every turn, don't you?"

"Of course I do, you're my son," Carlisle replied with a smirk. "So, where are we meeting you for dinner?"

"Just at the diner, I don't need anything fancy." Edward grabbed an apple off the counter and took a bite "Oh and I'm signing up for driver's ed today."

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Edward sighed. He knew this was going to be a hard subject. While most of his friends were already driving their parents' car in parking lots, Edward had never even touched the wheel. Not only because Carlisle was a surgeon and saw so many reckless teen drivers, there was also the fact that Edward's biological parents had died in a car accident. It had troubled Edward a bit as well, but he knew he was ready.

"Dad, I'm sixteen, I'm ready to start learning. Plus, it'll be easier if I have my license in six months," Edward told him. "I can start driving myself places."

"Edward, I don't think you need to rush it."

"I'm not rushing it, Dad. I could've taken the course a year ago and gotten my license now."

"Well thank goodness you didn't, you're not ready to drive."

Edward rolled his eyes. "How would you know, Dad? I've never driven before."

"And for good reason," Carlisle said firmly. "You don't need to be driving yet, I can still drive you to school and where you need to go."

"What about when you're at work? Or if I just want to go somewhere without you?"

"You can get a ride from a responsible driver."

"No one will ever be responsible in your mind!" Edward snapped. He hated that this was how his birthday was starting out, but he was getting irritated. He wasn't a child anymore.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"No, Dad! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Then treat me like the teenager I am and let me learn how to drive."

"Let's not discuss this now. It's your birthday."

"If we don't discuss this now, we never will."

Carlisle sighed once again and grabbed his things. "Edward, you're not getting your permit and that's that. We'll revisit this in a year or so."

"A year or so?! Dad! It's not like I'm asking for a car or anything!"

"Edward, stop raising your voice at me," Carlisle warned.

"This is fucking bull shit."

"Edward Anthony! This ends now. You're right, you are sixteen, so stop throwing a tantrum because I told you no."

"You can't stop me," Edward retorted defiantly, crossing his arms.

"I won't sign off on the class, so you can just forget about it. Now stop being a brat, we need to leave."

"I'd rather walk." Edward grabbed his book bag and stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

Carlisle tried to stay calm on his drive to work, but it wasn't easy. He kept thinking about his argument with Edward. He hated that they fought about it on Edward's birthday of all days but wondered why Edward insisted on picking the fight on this day. It was inevitable, though. Carlisle had been planning his answer for a long time.

Edward was responsible and in some ways, maybe he was ready. But in others, he was still just a child. He "forgot" to wear his helmet when he rode his bike some days. What if one of those days he "forgot" to wear his seatbelt?

"You okay Carlisle?" Esme asked him as they changed into their scrubs. It was rare they worked the same shift, but when they did, he was glad. The pair had become closer than ever but were managing a professional relationship at work. "Sad about your little boy turning sixteen?"

"No…well yes, but that's not why I'm upset. We got into an argument this morning."

"On his birthday?" Carlisle nodded and Esme shook her head. "Carlisle, come on, you need to learn to pick your battles…"

"He started about driving Esme, what was I supposed to do? I told him he wasn't getting his permit and I even told him we shouldn't have the conversation today, he insisted."

"Oh geez, Carlisle…" But Esme didn't dare say anything else. She realized Carlisle's reasons. She had never knew the late Dr. Massen but she did know the legacy he left on the hospital. Even she could not fathom how a surgeon would make such an error as not wearing his seatbelt.

"I know, deep down, that I should let him, but I…I just can't. I can't lose him, Esme." Carlisle stared down at his scrubs.

"He could be a responsible driver," Esme said, trying to play devil's advocate.

"Or he could wreck."

"Look, let's not focus on it now. We have a long day ahead of us and then we can go and have dinner with him. Both of you should be cooled off by then."

* * *

Edward shut his locker door and turned to face Emmett. "I just don't understand why he's being so hard headed."

"Edward, is this really how you want to spend your birthday? Obsessing over your dad?" Emmett asked.

Edward sighed. "I guess not. I just…he got me so mad."

"Just let it go. Come on, we've got an easy day today and then we're going to go see the goriest movie we can."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle as Emmett slapped him on the back and the two made their way down the hall.

The day passed on pretty quickly and soon they were on their way out. Megan was standing by Emmett's car, a smile on her face. It was raining pretty hard, but it still wasn't going to damper their mood.

"Ready for gore?" she asked the boys.

"Duh," Edward told her as he climbed into the passenger seat. His friends got in the car with him and soon they were on the road.

"Does your dad know which movie we're seeing?"

"I really don't want to think about him right now," Edward told her, causing Megan to nod and soon the subject was changed. Only when Emmett started to slide, did Edward start to get freaked out. "You okay, Em?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on," Emmett told him, as he tried to focus on the road but felt himself sliding again. "These tires are brand new."

"Emmett, watch out!" Megan screamed from the backseat. Emmett squinted through and could see headlights. He tried to swerve but it was too late. Soon his Chevy had collided and Edward found his word going black.

* * *

It was a speech Carlisle had to give many times in his years as a surgeon and they were never easy.

"We did everything we could, Ms. Stanley," Carlisle told the mother of his patient. "But he just didn't respond to the surgery."

The words, telling a parent that their child wouldn't be able to come home and play, that a husband would not be joining his wife in bed…ever again.

From the pain on the loved one's face, to how formal he was forced to be, it was and would always be the hardest part of this doctor's job, no matter how many times he had to do it.

After going over everything with Ms. Stanley, he headed back towards the exit. He had a rough day and all that was getting him through was finishing it so he could join his son for a birthday dinner. It reminded him that he had to go home and get his presents so he could open them at the restaurant. That's when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to find one of the nurses standing there.

"Dr. Cullen, the E.R's been trying to page you for fifteen minutes," she told him.

"Sorry, I was with a patient's family, I had it turned off. What's going on?"

"There was an accident involving two cars, they're bringing the victims in now but will need your help."

"Of course." Carlisle took the elevator down and headed towards the emergency room. Outside, he could see the ambulances, four gurneys were being pushed in. The first two whisked by but then he saw a familiar face on one…

"Megan?" he rushed over to her. Megan, are you alright?"

"Dr. Cullen…I'm fine…I told them I was fine," she said, her voice cracking.

"She couldn't move her arm at the scene, we just wanted to get X-Rays," the EMT explained. "You know her?"

"She's a friend of my son's…" he trailed off and suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, his stomach slowly dropping. "Megan…was Edward in the car with you."

Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes. "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, I am so sorry." Before Carlisle could ask any more questions, she was taken to the back. He looked up and the sight in front of him, caused his heart to shatter.

His son…his baby boy…laid on the stretcher, his eyes shut. His face was bleeding from so many different places and his clothes were torn. He could see the marks going up his son's chest…fresh from an airbag. Without even examining them, he knew his ribs had to be fractured.

"No," he whispered. He ran over to the stretcher. "Edward, bub…"

"Dr. Cullen, we need you to back up," one of the EMTs said.

"This is my son!" Carlisle cried out. "You…you have to let me go with you."

"You know very well you won't be able to operate on him, Dr. Cullen," the EMT explained.

"Screw protocol, this is my baby!" Carlisle felt so helpless as they ignored him and pushed him through a row of doors, he went to follow when someone grabbed his arm. He whipped around and saw Esme standing there. "Esme."

"I got the page, I explained everything to them already. Go change, you're done for the day."

"Esme. That is my son…"

"And you know just as well as I do that you can't operate on him. I'm going to make sure he's okay."

"But Esme…"

"Just go change Carlisle, the chief is insisting on this one." Esme kissed him quickly. "I'm going to take good care of him, you know I wouldn't let anything hurt him." And with that, she was gone.

He took off for the locker rooms and changed, before racing back upstairs. He was unconscious. Megan was fine, but his baby boy…anything was possible at this point in his mind. What the hell had happened? Emmett was the only one of the three with their license and he was a good driver.

"Dr. Cullen." Carlisle turned around and saw Emmett standing there. Speak of the devil. The sixteen year old looked fine, though he had a few scrapes on his forehead. "Where's Edward?"

"They took him and wouldn't tell me anything," Carlisle responded, a tad coolly, trying to remind himself he didn't know the whole story. "What the hell happened?"

"We were driving to the movies and it was pouring. Normally I'm good in the rain, but my tires weren't cooperating and we kept sliding. I don't know what the hell happened." The teenager tilted his head back. "I…I don't remember what happened. One minute, I was trying to regain control and the next, Edward was unconscious and Megan was screaming. I…I am so sorry Dr. Cullen, you know…you know I'd never do anything to hurt either of them."

Carlisle took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know son, I know. It's okay. How did you get here?"

"The cops kept me behind to have me answer questions and then gave me a ride. Is Megan okay?"

"She seemed fine. Go call your parents and let them know that you're safe, okay?"

Emmett nodded and walked off as the doctor slid into the seat, putting his head in his hands, his mind floating back.

* * *

"I'm doing it Daddy, I'm doing it!" Edward screamed and Carlisle grinned.

"You are bub, you're doing so great!"

Edward was six years old and riding his bike without training wheels for the first time ever. And surprisingly, he was doing really well, Carlisle barely had to help him. Carlisle could feel his heart swelled up with pride. His baby boy was doing it, he was riding a bike.

And then, there was a crash. Carlisle snapped out of his pride and saw that Edward had collided with some trashcans. He took off running and knelt next to him. The bike was perfectly fine, but Edward was now off of it, sitting on the ground, holding his arm and crying. Though his elbow was padded, his arm had a long scrape and was bloody.

"Daddy," Edward cried. "It…it hurts."

"Oh baby, I know, it's okay," Carlisle whispered soothingly as he lifted him into his arms. "Daddy's gonna make it all better, okay?" He carried him into the house and set him on the island. His doctor side taking over him, he examined the arm, everything seemed fine and the cut wasn't deep enough to need stitches, it just needed to be bandaged.

Carlisle grabbed his kit and took out some rubbing alcohol, causing Edward to yelp. "Oh bub, I know it stings, but Daddy's got you. Try to think about good things."

"Like…like what?" Edward sobbed.

"Hmmm…how about those butterflies you guys watched grow in class, remember them?" Carlisle asked his son as he continued to rub it on.

"Uh huh," Edward said.

"Remember all the colors they were? Tell me which colors."

"Blue and green," Edward said, his tears subsiding as Carlisle took out the bandage. "And orange, Daddy, that one was super cool."

Carlisle grinned as he placed the bandage on his son's arm. "There we go, all done."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, see I told you I'd make it all better. And if you're ever in pain, what are you gonna remember?"

"Good things, like butterflies."

"Thatta boy." Carlisle grinned and took him off the island, putting his kit away.

"Daddy, can I try again?" Edward asked him, looking at him with big eyes. Carlisle couldn't help but grin wider.

"Yes, of course you can."

* * *

Carlisle bit his lip, wishing this injury was like that one. His mind then floated to another memory.

"The last thing I told him was to stop being a brat," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Emmett asked as he slid next to him, causing Carlisle to sit up straight.

"The last thing I said to Edward this morning, was to stop being a brat. It should've been "Happy Birthday" or "I can't wait for tonight" or… " he drew a breath. "Or telling him I love him, but instead, I was lecturing him."

"He knows how much you love him, Dr. C," Emmett assured him.

"I just wish I could be in there with him, he's my baby." He then realized he probably shouldn't have said that in front of his son's best friend but Emmett didn't seem to care.

Time passed and Megan's parents came, only to soon take her out. She had fractured her elbow and needed to rest. Carlisle promised to pass on well wishes to Edward and Emmett said he'd call as soon as they knew anything. But still, no word from Esme or from anyone.

For the first time, Carlisle knew how his patients' families felt. Here he sat, wracked with worry. He was helpless, he couldn't go in there and help his baby boy. He couldn't stand next to his son and assure him that it would all be alright…and he didn't even know if it would be. No one was telling him anything and no one was attempting to comfort him.

Worst of all…he could possibly be at the receiving end of the very speech that he had given to a family today.

The thought alone brought tears to his eyes. That couldn't be it, this couldn't be how his son's life ended. It was supposed to go on, long after Carlisle's did. A parent is not supposed to outlive their child.

After even more time passed, Emmett had to leave, his parents had shown up, just getting off work themselves and felt he needed to rest. Carlisle's sister was out of town, leaving him completely alone with his thoughts.

Finally, the doors opened and Esme stepped out, wiping her forehead. Carlisle leaped out of his seat and rushed towards her.

"Well?" He felt his heart racing even harder at this point.

"I wasn't the main surgeon, but I was there for the whole thing. He had broken his ribs along with his leg, the leg is what they had to do surgery on. He also fractured his collar bone. Most of the damage was done by the airbag, not from the accident," his girlfriend explained.

"But he's fine?" Carlisle asked.

"He will be. We put some medicine in him to keep him out for the surgery, but he should come to soon. They're moving him upstairs for observation, I'll take you to him."

Carlisle let out a deep breath, feeling relief rush over him. He followed his girlfriend up the elevator and soon they were in Edward's room. He was in the bed, hooked up to a simple IV. His leg was slightly elevated and there was a wrap poking out from his hospital gown. He had stitches lining his forehead and chin. The sight pained Carlisle, but he kept reminding himself that his son was fine.

He made his way over to the bed and carefully sat on it, taking his son's hand. "Hey bub, it's me, I'm here." The sound of his son's breathing helped his muscles loosen. "Daddy's here. It's all going to be okay, I know it hurts, but just try to think about good things."

"Butterflies," Edward mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed. Carlisle let out an even bigger breath of relief and a smile finally broke through. "Orange butterflies."

"That's right," Carlisle whispered, stroking his son's hair and those beautiful eyes flickered open.

"Daddy," he muttered.

"It's alright bub, it's all alright. You're going to be just fine."

"What about Megan and Emmett?"

"They're both fine," the father assured his son, carefully kissing the top of his head. "I'm sure this isn't how you expected your birthday to go, huh?"

"Not at all." Edward sighed. "Dad…I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I let us fight on this day."

"At this point, I don't think I want to ever even sit in a car again. God, I'm in so much pain."

"I'll have a nurse get you something for that, bub, don't worry. Why don't you try to get some rest?"

"You'll stay here the whole time?" Edward asked, gripping his dad's hand.

"Of course, baby boy."

* * *

Edward's eyes opened again a few hours later and he felt sore, but much more awake then he had a few hours ago. He looked around the room and saw balloons and a blue banner that read "Happy Sweet Sixteen!"

"Dad," Edward looked over at Carlisle who just smiled.

"Well we can't go to dinner, but we can still celebrate in here," Carlisle told him. He took out his phone and sent a text. A few minutes later, Esme walked in holding Jell-O with sixteen candles lit.

"Esme, how did you do this?" Edward asked.

"I had it picked up and we stored it in the employee fridge. Since you fractured your ribs, you shouldn't really have cake. So until they heal, this is the best next thing." She sat on the other side of her boyfriend's son and they sang "Happy Birthday" to him.

"Make a wish," Carlisle told him after they finished and Edward blew out the candles, only to lean over and cough a few minutes later. Carlisle rubbed his back. "On second thought, that was not a smart idea."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Edward told him as Esme removed the candles and handed him a fork. He took a few bites, but then sat it down. "It hurts to eat."

"That's what the I.V's for," Carlisle told him. He handed him a few wrapped boxes. "Now open this."

Edward smiled and opened up them. The first two had gift cards to iTunes and some of Edward's favorite stores. Inside the last was a pocket watch. It was silver and engraved: EAM. It took Edward a moment but then it clicked.

"Edward Anthony Massen," he whispered. He flipped it open. On one part was a watch, but on the top, a picture of his biological father and him. Edward felt his heart swell as he looked up at Carlisle. He didn't talk about his biological parents with his father often, he didn't want Carlisle to think that he didn't think of him as his dad. Deep down though, he did wonder about them, more so his mother than his father, but there were times when Edward Sr. entered his mind.

"I was given a few of his possessions after he died, I wanted to save this for a special event and I think this is the perfect one." Carlisle explained.

Edward looked at his father. Nothing from the rest of the day mattered. He was here now, with the one man who would move Earth for him. He set the watch down and moved his head to Carlisle's chest. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, bub. Happy birthday."

Edward looked over at Esme, who was just smiling at the two of them. Esme had been in his life for so long now. She had helped save him today, when his father couldn't. And a part of him wondered if there'd come a time when Esme would fall into the same position as his father. Maybe one day, she would officially be his family.

And the thought of that truly made him smile. He felt like the luckiest teenager on the planet.

* * *

So I wanted to make this one a little darker and also touch more on Edward being adopted. I hope you all are enjoying these and keep the reviews up.


End file.
